Shishilian
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom; Inuarashi Musketeer Squad | residence = Zou (Kurau City) | occupation = Captain of the Musketeers | epithet = | jva =Eiji Hanawa }} Sicilian is a lion mink and the captain of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad, as well as one of the Three Inuarashi Musketeers leading the squad. Appearance Sicilian is a lion mink with a curly red mane that falls down to his chest, a long and curly tail, and a swirly black handlebar mustache. He wears a dark cape and a large hat with a feathery plume over a light-colored dress shirt bound with a bandolier, dark pants held up by a thick belt, and black boots with puffy furred rims. Personality Sicilian approaches every situation with his entire being in a very over-the-top and dramatic manner, such as making a flying leap before kneeling in gratitude. If people talk about "sweet" things like affection and sugar in his presence, Sicilian will throw them into the Bottomless Valley near Inuarashi's sanatorium and force them to climb back up because he despises such things. Despite his aversion to "sweet" emotions, Sicilian is more than willing to express gratitude, having knelt before the newly-arrived Straw Hat Pirates while proclaiming that he was forever indebted to them and later tried to accompany Monkey D. Luffy on his journey to stop Sanji's wedding alongside the other two Inuarashi Musketeers. Abilities and Powers As one of the Three Inuarashi Musketeers, Sicilian has authority over the rest of the Musketeers. Like all minks, Sicilian is a natural-born warrior and can use Electro. As a Musketeer, Sicilian is a very powerful warrior even among the minks. When Jack claimed victory over the minks, he tortured the strongest warriors; Sicilian was among those targeted, further proving his strength. Weapons Sicilian wields a rapier, which he can channel Electro through. History Past When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, invaded Zou in search of Raizo, Sicilian and the rest of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad fought against them, with Sicilian himself saving Wanda from a Gifter while ordering the agile Musketeers to lead the townspeople to the forest. When dusk fell, Sicilian and the musketeers fell back to allow Nekomamushi and the Guardians to take over the battle. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and unleashed Caesar Clown's Koro gas, which left the Mink Tribe poisoned and drastically weakened. As one of the strongest mink warriors, Sicilian was crucified and tortured for information regarding Raizo, though he denied having any knowledge of the ninja and his whereabouts. The following day, Jack left Zou after hearing about Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat and capture, and the minks were later saved when Sanji and his group came to Zou. Yonko Saga Zou Arc While guarding Inuarashi's sanatorium, Sicilian threw several minks into the Bottomless Valley for speaking of sweet things in his presence. When Wanda brought the Straw Hat Pirates to see Inuarashi, Sicilian knelt before them and expressed his gratitude before allowing them to enter the sanatorium. At 6:00 P.M., Sicilian explained how the city-dwellers were active during the day while the forest-dwellers were active at night before falling asleep. The following day, as Bariete rang the bell and spoke of the arrival of samurai, Sicilian and the rest of the minks rushed to Kurau City. When Kin'emon and Kanjuro revealed themselves, Sicilian and the minks welcomed them and revealed that Raizo was on Zou before standing proudly at having kept his presence a secret. Kin'emon showed Sicilian and the other minks the crest of the Kozuki Family on his back to confirm his allegiance. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly called a truce for the sake of Kozuki Momonosuke, whom they recognized as their lord, Sicilian and the rest of the minks were overjoyed. When Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurai, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree with Raizo, Zou began shaking as Zunisha started crying out, throwing Sicilian and the others into a state of panic. Jack had returned and was attempting to destroy Zou by killing Zunisha, who retaliated on Momonosuke's command and sank Jack's fleet with one blow, calming down Sicilian and the others in the process. Later on, he requested to accompany the Sanji retrieval team to Whole Cake Island, but was told to stay behind on Zou by Nekomamushi. Major Battles *Mink Tribe vs. Beasts Pirates Filler Battles *Sicilian vs. Jack *Sicilian vs. Gifters Grip Trio Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Trivia * means lion in Japanese. *Sicilian's habit of throwing people into the Bottomless Valley when they speak of sweet things reflects the exaggerated urban belief that lions throw their cubs off of cliffs in order to toughen them up. References Site Navigation it:Sicilian ca:Sicilian es:Sicilian fr:Sicilian Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Inuarashi Musketeer Squad Category:Swordsmen Category:Zou Characters